harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed Series' Crew
The info of all TV Series of the Harmony Unleashed franchise Staff Info: Uprising *Developed for Television by: Aaron Montalvo, Lauren Faust, Man of Action (Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle) *Story by: Aaron Montalvo * Story Editor: Greg Weisman, Joe Kelly *Character Design/Art Director: Jose Lopez, Nicole Gauss *Color Design: LeSean Thomas, Satoshi Hashimoto *Chief Animation Director: Chris Prynoski, Shin Itagaki *Music: Steve Jablonsky, Kevin Manthei *Executive Producer: Stephen Davis, Aaron Montalvo, Chris Prynoski, Chris Bartleman, Bob Higgins, Sander Schwartz *Voice Director: Aaron Montalvo *Recording Studio: Studiopolis Inc., NYAV Post, OkraTron 5000, Bang Zoom! Entertainment *Animation Production: Titmouse, Madhouse, Sunmin Image Pictures Ltd. *Animation Co-operation: Rough Draft Studios *Distributed by: FUNimation Entertainment (DVD Release), FremantleMedia Enterprises, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. *Studio: Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Titmouse Inc., Man of Action Studios Inc. *Broadcaster: The Pony Network, AtomicRanger97 Network *Directors: Mike Milo, Kenji Ono Japanese Dub Release *Japanese Director: Yoshikazu Iwanami * Japanese Collaborative Director: * Japanese Story Editor: Yuko Kakihara *Executive Producers: Kantaro Tomiyama, Yuma Sakata, Atsuhiro Iwakami *Production Co-operation: Part of Spirit Brony Resistance Shed: Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, Bandai Visual, Toei Company * Production: TV Asahi, Dentsu, Aniplex *Main Broadcaster: TV Asahi, Toei Channel *Recording Studio: Studio Gong *Opening/Ending Animation Production: Madhouse, Shin-Ei Animation, Toei Animation *Opening/Ending Animation Character Design: Akira Himekawa, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto *Opening/Ending Director: Masahiro Hosoda *Animation Director: Hisashi Abe Staff Info: Guardians of Equestria *Based on Characters from Friendship Is Magic Created by: Lauren Faust *Based on the TV Series "YouTube Poop: The Series" Created by: Aaron Montalvo *YouTube Poop Created by: Matt "SuperYoshi" Mulligan *Chief Developer: Aaron Montalvo *Co-Developed for Television by: Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Koichi Sakamoto, Jayson Thiessen *Original Story by: Aaron Montalvo *Story Structure: Aaron Montalvo, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Greg Weisman *Producer: Aaron Montalvo, Alex Kurtzman, Sarah Wall, Roberto Orci *Action Director: Koichi Sakamoto, Hirokazu Iwakami, Takashi Miike, George Kirby, Freddie Wong, Steve Wang, Makoto Yokoyama *Animation Director: Chris Prynoski, Lauren Faust *Stunts: K&K Productions, Alpha Stunts *Executive Producers: Lauren Faust, Jeff Golenberg, Steve Wang, Stephen Davis, Michael Green, Koichi Sakamoto, Chris Bartleman *Unit/Supervising Director: Jayson Thiessen *Chief Director: Koichi Sakamoto *Production: Collective Digital Studios, YouTube, K/O Paper Products, DHX Media, Lionsgate Television, Hasbro Studios, AMtv Original Production, Toei Company Ltd. *Distributor: NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks, FremantleMedia Enterprises Japanese Dub Release *Licensor: Toei Company Ltd. *Production: Harmony Unleashed Production Committee (Celestial Tiger Entertainment Japan, Nikkatsu, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, Toei Agency, Bandai, YouTube, Lantis, Dentsu, Lionsgate Entertainment Japan), Toei Company Ltd., NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. * Director: Akira Ishikawa * Japanese Story Editor: Yasuko Kobayashi * Broadcasters: TV Asahi, TV Tokyo, BS Asahi, BS Japan * Recording Studio: Half H.P. Studio (Toei/Lionsgate Dub), AC Studio (Bushiroad and Takara Tomy Dub) Staff Info: Dramatic Ascension *Developed by: Aaron Montalvo *Based on Characters from Friendship Is Magic Created by: Lauren Faust *Story Editor: Greg Weisman, Amy Keating Rogers *Character Designs: Yun Koga, Sumie Kinoshita *Ponies Design: KPShadowSquirrel *Chief Director: Asaph Fipke *Supervising Director: Jayson Thiessen *Animation Production: Nerd Corps Entertainment, Sanzigen Animation Studio, OLM Digital Inc. *Production: Hollowfox Entertainment Inc., Hasbro Studios, Legendary Television, Warner Bros. Animation, Ultra Super Pictures, 9Story Entertainment, Nerd Corps Entertainment, Sanzigen Animation Studio, OLM Digital Inc., Bushiroad Entertainment, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual, Machinima Prime *Distributed by: Hollowfox Entertainment Inc., Warner Bros. Digital Distribution *Broadcaster: Hulu, Crunchyroll, Netflix Staff Info: Pony Shojo Sentai Harmony VI: The Animation *Original Creators: Aaron Montalvo, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle, Toei Company Ltd., Hasbro *Planning: Yutaka Yamamoto, Aaron Montalvo *Original Story: Aaron Montalvo *Series Structure: Reiko Yoshida *Assistant Series Structure: Izumi Todo *Character/Suit Design: Akio Watanabe, Yoshihiro Nagamori * Pony Design: Ryuta Yanagi *Mecha Design: Seiichi Nakatani *Chief Animation Director: Sumie Kinoshita *Storyboard: Masahiro Hosoda, Tetsuya Kawakami *Music: Daisuke Kikuda (Elements Garden), Satoru Kosaki (Monaca) *Music Work: Lantis *Producer: Gyarmath Bogdan, Akira Ishikawa, Tomoharu Matsuhisa *Executive Producers: Takaaki Kidani, Ken Iyadomi, Aaron Montalvo, Stephen Davis, Kantaro Tomiyama, Yutaka Yamamoto *Animation Producers: Shinobu Yoshioka *Animation Producer: Ordet *Production Co-Operation: Toei Animation * Series Director: Yutaka Yamamoto *Chief Director: Kenichi Imaizumi *Production: TV Asahi, Toei Company Ltd., Harmony Six Project (Ultra Super Pictures, Toei Animation, Nikkatsu, Bushiroad, ADK, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual, Dentsu, Sotsu Agency, Hollowfox Entertainment Japan) *Main Broadcaster: TV Asahi, Asahi Broadcasting Company, Toei Channel *Recording Facility: Aoi Studio Staff Info: Harmony Jaeger: Rising Judgement *Planning: Bones x NaruIchi97 *Original Creators: Aaron Montalvo, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle, Hasbro *Original Story: Aaron Montalvo *Story Editor: Ichiro Okouchi, Riku Sanjo * Original Character Design: HiMA *Character Design: Yoshiyuki Ito, Yukiko Aikei *Chief Animation Director: Yoshiyuki Ito *Mecha Design: Shinji Aramaki, Takuya Suzuki *Music: Kenji Kawai *Chief Producer: Masahiko Minami *Producers: Atsuhiro Iwakami, Aaron Montalvo *Executive Producers: Shin Unozawa, Shizuo Ishikawa, Takaaki Kidani, Koichiro Natsume *Animation Production: Bones *Director: Yasuhiro Irie *Production: Aniplex, Bones, Bushiroad, Bandai Visual, Takara Tomy, Kadokawa, Hollowfox Entertainment Japan Staff Info: All Stars: Trigger Factor *Planning: Hollowfox Entertainment Inc. X Nitroplus *Original Creators: Aaron Montalvo, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle, Hasbro *Original Story: Aaron Montalvo *Story Composition: Dai Sato, Ukyo Kodachi (Nitroplus) *Character Design: Kenichi Yoshida *Pony/Creature Design: Yuupon (Nitroplus), Niθ (Nitroplus), Masayoshi Tanaka *Mecha Design: Niθ (Nitroplus), Shinji Aramaki, Takeshi Takakura *Music: Yuki Hayashi *Animation Production: Kinema Citrus *Director: Tatsuo Sato Staff Info: PoniFight * Original Concept: Takaaki Kidani, Aaron Montalvo * Original Creators: Lauren Faust, Aaron Montalvo, Bonnie Zacherle, Interplay, Hasbro * Original Story: Aaron Montalvo * Series Composition: Sho Aikawa * Original Character Design: Kazuki Takahashi * Character Designer: Hisako Tsurukubo * Creature/Pony Designer: Ryuta Yanagi * Animation Director: Yuichi Hayashi * Music: Shiro Hamaguchi * Animation Production: Liden Films, Larx Entertainment * Director: Tomoki Kyoda * Production Co-operation: Lantis, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Ultra Super Pictures * Production: Fuji TV, Dentsu, Geneon Universal Staff Info: Crossing Arrows * Original Creators: Lauren Faust, Aaron Montalvo, Bonnie Zacherle, Hasbro * Planning: Tatsunoko x NaruIchi97 * Original Story: Aaron Montalvo * Teleplay: Akatsuki Yamatoya * Character Design/Animation Director: Shingo Adachi / キャラクターデザイン/作画監督：足立慎吾 * Pony Design: Yoshiaki Okumura * Color Design: Satoshi Hashimoto / 色彩設計：橋本さとし * Music: Yugo Kanno / 音楽：菅野勇吾 * Sound Director: Akiko Fujita * Animation Production: Tatsunoko Production x A-1 Pictures / アニメーション制作：タツノコプロ X A-1 Pictures * Director: Keiichi Satou / 監督：さとうけいいち * Production: Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Dentsu, MBS / 製作：アニプレックス、バンダイビジュアル, MBS * Production Co-operation: A-1 Pictures, Bushiroad, Hollowfox Entertainment, Sony Music, Tatsunoko, Tohokushinsha Film Corporation, Takara Tomy Staff Info: Ensemble Funny Chamber * Original Creators: Lauren Faust, Aaron Montalvo, Bonnie Zacherle, Hasbro * Character Design/Animation Director: Tetsuya Kawakami * Animation Production: Lerche * Director: Shinji Takamatsu Category:Crew Category:Production Category:Harmony Unleashed